Scarred
by Anano Jinseite
Summary: AU! In a world where mental scars show as physical scars, there's no way out. Especially for one Sawada Tsunayoshi—AKA Dame-Tsuna. (Dark themes; All27)
1. Prologue

_**Title:** Scarred_

 _ **Summary** : AU! In a world where mental scars show as physical scars, there's no way out. Especially for one Sawada Tsunayoshi—AKA Dame-Tsuna. (Dark themes; All27)_

 _ **Author:** Anano Jinseite_

 _ **Warnings for all chaps:** Unbeta-ed; possible dark themes; shounen ai; long and erratic updates; the author herself_

 _ **Disclaimer for all chaps:** Don't own KHR and tha like~_

 _ **A/N:** My 2nd post, hahaha. My start a new story syndrome is starting agaain, hahahaha. Why am I laughing, hahahaha. You know what, hahahaha. Enjoy, hahahaha._

* * *

 _ **Scarred**_

 _Prologue_

* * *

In a world where mental scars show as physical scars, there's no way out.

Especially for one Sawada Tsunayoshi—AKA Dame-Tsuna.

Here, words do much more than just _damage_ your self-esteem. It could now hurt you physically. And the pain when a new one opens? _Like hell._

Wounds, scars and cuts would appear on your body—just wherever area is clear—when you feel your confidence trickle down, fear etch in your heart and just every other negative emotion.

And so, what else could possibly be worse than to be _Dame-Tsuna?_ An orphan taken in by a psycho of an uncle and bullied verbally and physically in his school. His whole body is filled with unsightly injuries, and just think of the pain he'd feel when he gets just even a little bit intimidated.

Everyday, new replaces old.

He had no time to regenerate at all.

 _It was tiring._

 _He was exhausted._

But for some forsaken reason, _he kept on going._

However, multiple times a week; several times a day—He was always reminded of his _worthlessness._

His _weakness._

 _ **Himself.**_

So when one time Tsuna just had enough? When he had _enough_ of being pushed around, enough of being _hurt?_ He practically begged on his knees for his uncle to let him move out.

And with reasons that hell itself wouldn't even know— _the man agreed._

 _-0-_

 _It hurts._

Tsuna hissed and groaned. The wounds all over his body were starting burn as if in flames when nervousness started to creep through him. _What if they don't like him?_

 _What if he fails and instantly gets a bad reputation?_

 _Would he live **that** life of his again?_

With a hand trailing over his right forearm, the brunet winced when he felt sticky liquid trail over a certain part, darkening his already-dark cotton long-sleeved shirt.

It was starting again.

 _He was starting to bleed._

 _NoNoNoNoNoNo._

This _shouldn't_ happen.

No, just _no._

He just needs to calm down. Just calm down. _Calm down._ With a shaky resolve and shivering hands, Tsuna inhaled.

In.

And out.

In.

And out.

 _He could do this._

 _He had to stay strong._

 _Just keep fighting._

Also, he just needs to change. Just _change._

Because if he doesn't... _then what was the point of transferring schools?_

Finally feeling level-headed, Tsuna's shoulders sagged in relief when he felt the pain slowly turn into a dull throb. However, his grip tightened on his bags as he looked up, gulping when he saw the gigantic building towering over him.

 _'Il Vongola Famiglia'_

Was it seriously a dorm building? Just by the name itself, it sounds dangerous enough to be involved in something bad. Like you know—the mafia, perhaps?

And if Tsuna rembers correctly, the others were named as 'Millefiore', 'Shimon' and more, right?

Rubbing his shoulder unconsciously, Tsuna sighed, sounding ruffled. If only his would-be new school wasn't the farthest from his former, he'd gladly pick another choice. For some reason, these dorm names just sounded so... _So wrong._ But then again, he had no other choice but to suck it up, huh? _He_ was the one who wanted it that way anyway.

Tightening his hold further until his knuckles turned white, Tsuna pulled his bag towards the large white gate in front of him, readying all the while his transfer papers and the such to get in his new home.

He could do this.

He will do this.

 _He should do this._

 _-0-_

 _to be continued…_

* * *

 _Sudden A/N - What am I doing with this storrryyyy_


	2. Chapter 1

_A/N - Huwaw. Many people liked it? Oh, wow... Nice! Hahahaha! Didn't know you'd like this~ But anyways, so sorry for the late update! Exams and the sports fest *siiigh* I also have bunch of assignments and projects so yeah... So sorry! But_ _BTW, this would be a drabble/time skip fic, alright~? It would also start out slow, but I promise it'd be interesting! Please try and bear with me for the meantime! Thanks if you would guys :)_

 _Oh, and also, the update for HES (His Extra Sense) would come up soon! I just need to finish up the last few secenes -w- I'll try my best to put it up at Saturday or Sunday~_

* * *

 _ **Scarred**_

 _Chapter One_

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **First Meet**

The thing is, before Tsuna _even_ stepped into the bounds of the said dorm, someone scowling with red—or was it pink?—hair blocked his glare the other had made Tsuna's stomach bind into knots and it took all his energy to not break down. Because if he did? His old life would be bound to start all over again.

"Who the hell are you? What are you thinking about entering the dorms huh, civilian?" The person actually snarled. Honestly, Tsuna seriously thought on running away, but for some unknown reason, he answered—

"N-No, I… I just..."

—Even if it's just phrases that makes no sense.

"What?" A sharp, irritated voice replied. Tsuna winced and looked down, pressing his eyes closed and tried to push down the fear.

 _Calm down Tsuna._

 _Just calm down._

 _Just answer properly._

 _It'll be alright._

Inhaling, he started to speak. "I-I…I w-was assigned to this d-dorm, a-and I…" He looked up and stopped when he saw the man—wait, was that a _tattoo_ on the other's face? Why didn't he see _that_ before?—staring at him with a sharp, calculative gaze. Tsuna gulped, did he say something wrong?

"Oi brat, you're the transferee, right?"

A blink. "E-Eh?"

"Tch, just answer, will you?"

"O-Oh! Um," Tsuna cowered back at the return of the heated glare on the other's face. He nodded hastily and fumbled with his fingers before looking back down again. The man was really scary.

To the brunet's surprise, the man sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Well that explains a lot," He looked at Tsuna with a scrutinizing stare, before he nudged his head to the right, slipping a hand into his pocket. "Look, before you enter, you should go to the principal and get yourself a badge. No dorm would accept you if you have nothing or you have another one that doesn't have their logo in it, got it? And since you're the newbie here at Vongola, be sure to get the dark blue badge." He pursed his lips and sighed, "You're lucky I'm the one who found you and not some fancy-ass skylarks. _Those assholes._ " He mumbled the last few words quietly as an afterthought.

Tsuna stared.

The redhead noticed and glared. "What the fuck are you waiting for, brat? Get on with it! Shoo and get your badge, damn it."

Tsuna jumped in surprise before paling considerably when he noticed the expression worsen on the other's face. He bowed down low, muttering a jumble of unaudible apologetic words before turning around to run—and of course, almost tripping at the same time.

The redhead watched until the brunet's whole body dispersed from the view. He then rolled his eyes before walking away, "Gah. The new kid looks stressful, damn it. What the heck was Giotto thinki—" He paused when he felt something hinder his foot. He looked down and raised a brow when he found one large bag lying on the floor.

What the heck? What is that shi—oh wait, maybe it's the kid's. He thought about it for a while before he sighed, picking up the bag unto his shoulders.

Oh well, he might as well bring it to the latter's room.

-0-0-

 **Principal**

"You're the transfer student?" The aged principal's brows raised up in surprise. Tsuna fidgeted under the other's stare and tried to calm his nerves down.

 _He isn't staring at you because he's judging you._

 _No one knows you here._

 _You're alright here._

 _You're safe._

Getting himself together, Tsuna slowly nodded. "Y-Yeah. Is…" He hesitated, "Is there a p-problem?"

"Ah no," The man immediately denied. "I just expected someone…" He paused for a moment before sending a warm smile, "Anyway, it's nice to meet you Tsunayoshi-kun. My name is Timoteo but you can call me Nono."

However, the smile may look warm but to Tsuna, he knows there's coldness there.

 _Because no one was ever warm to Tsuna._

And besides? By that time, it was hard to keep his feelings in. He heard that pause. That _itty-bitty_ pause.

 ** _"I just expected someone… Anyway—"_**

'He was expecting someone better than you.'

'You were a disappointment.'

 _'Why couldn't you just look better?'_

Tsuna forced a small smile back as his right hand went over his back to hold his left wrist, the bag being held by the limb attached to it.

"It's…" Warmth and wetness slowly covered his palm, "It's nice to meet you too, Nono-san."

Was he really safe there after all?

-0-0-

 **Yamamoto**

"—hahaha! Oh, if you just go straight there, you'd end up in the seniors and the student council's building section. Not a good idea to do so, but a needed thing to know though," Yamamoto Takeshi—the person Nono assigned to be his guide—explained with a grin while he waved a hand at the empty, white-tiled corridor at the right.

Tsuna leaned over to peek at it, holding back a large blue badge with some weird logo etched on it now hanging from his vest to prevent it from falling, before nodding.

Yamamoto laughed at his reply before slinging an arm over the brunet, not noticing—ignoring?—the jump the other gave off. "You know, you're really quiet for a new guy, hahaha. You should meet Gokudera. He transferred just last year and he's a great guy. A bit too grumpy at some times, but you'll get used to it, hahaha!"

"R-Really?" Tsuna tried his best to keep the conversation going, all the while as he tried to move away from the other. Yamamoto, he… he was just too close. _Too close._

Noticing the figeting brunet underneath his arm, Yamamoto hid a frown when he saw a stain darken on the other's back.

Pursing his lips for a second, he laughed and accidentally— _purposely_ —dropped his arm and pointed to the corridor on his left, "Ooo~ This is to the canteen, you'll love it there!" Yamamoto heard a relieved sigh but kept on speaking as if he heard nothing.

"Hahaha, just make sure it's not a lady with pink hair doing your food or a girl named Haru, the food's the best! Hahaha, sometimes, I work there too, doing sushi for lunch every Wednesday or Saturday."

"O-Oh? So, it m-must be good then? The s-sushi, I mean."

The taller teen held back a fist bump with the air when Tsuna's speech seemed to enhance even just for a bit. Instead, he grinned and chuckled—"Yeah, maybe. I learned from the best of course!"—Even though in his mind, he already knew the chore given to him was a hard one after all.

"Oh and by the way Tsuna, G called and said your stuff was already moved to your room. He said that you left it lying on the floor somewhere. You're also a pretty weird guy, aren't you? Hahaha!"

-0-0-

 **Dormitory**

"Oh, you hang out at the Vongola Dorms too? Hahaha! Same here! So that's why it was G who found your stuff, it finally makes sense now. Never would've knew, hahaha!"

Tsuna mustered an awkward smile as Yamamoto gleefully cheered when the brunet mentioned where he was staying at.

Truthfully, with the few hours with the taller male, he found himself more relaxed than all the times he felt than the years before. It felt like Yamamoto was an old friend to him, only catching up with this and that, even when Tsuna clearly knows they had nothing to do with each other except for being a tour guide and being the one guided.

Yamamoto was a nice guy. He just seemed to be a little touchy at first, but later on, he wasn't that bad at all. The latter seemed to respect each other's personal space. Maybe the arm slinging earlier was just a fluke? Maybe.

"Hey Tsuna, let's go and check where you're staying."

"O-Oh, coming!"

-0-0-

 **Silver**

"What the hell do you want from me, baseball frea—who the fuck are you?" A silverhaired teen sneered the moment the door was slammed open. Tsuna gulped at the furious look on the other's face that was suddenly directed to him and held back his emotions.

Think happy thoughts Tsuna.

 _Think happy thoughts._

"Hahaha, hey Gokudera! This is Tsuna, your new roommate. Tsuna, Gokudera—he's the one I've been telling you about earlier."

"The heck were you talking about me asshole?"

"Maa maa, calm down. It was nothing dangerous, hehe~"

"Tch," the teen—Gokudera, was it?—rolled his eyes before turning to look at Tsuna. Goosebumps appeared on the brunet's skin when the other's eyes seemed to look and analyze his whole body. Unconsciously, he pressed his eyes closed to avoid the gaze.

Meanwhile, Yamamoto discreetly went nearer to the silverhead and nudged the other. This caused Gokudera to look badly at him, but slowly turned to understanding irritation when the black-haired male quirked his head to Tsuna's direction. There was a bit-dark splotch found on top of the latter's left shoulder, slowly getting bigger as seconds ticked. Oh yeah, the brunet was still _that_ weak. Couldn't hide or prevent those kind of petty injuries from happening yet, tch. How annoying.

Rolling his eyes again, Gokudera sighed and walked away to the inside of the room, "Get in brat. Your stuff's to the right. Don't bother me."

Brightening up at the other's change in mood, Yamamoto grinned and patted Tsuna's alright shoulder, making the other's eyes snap open."Great! Aren't you glad Tsuna? Hahaha. But what about me Gokudera? Could I go inside?"

"Hell no! Go back to your room. Turf top's been looking for you. Tch, annoying bastard, _love to blow the shit out of him."_

"Maa maa, calm down."

"Why the hell are you still there, you fucknut? Go away! _Freaking **hell.**_ "

-0-0

 **Starting Out**

"Hey brat."

Tsuna jumped as he placed his final shirt inside the drawer assigned to him. Accidentally bumping his head on the very counter top, the brunet winced and clutched his head before turning to look at the voice's owner. "Y-Yes Gokudera-san?"

The silver-haired teen stared at him, arms crossed before uncrossing them and waving off a hand, "I'm gonna go out. Don't leave the room, you hear me?"

Gulping, Tsuna nodded.

Seeming to be satisfied with the answer, Gokudera turned and left the room—though it was kinda odd to Tsuna that the other didn't slam the door close afterwards. Instead, it was closed like how a normal _—'n-not that Gokudera-san was abnormal t-though!'—_ person would do.

It… It just seemed that it was unlike Gokudera's personality as far as he could tell, that's all.

-0-0

 **Vague Meeting**

G scowled the moment he saw his brother enter the room. _Finally._ "Well, isn't it nice to see you? Glad that you actually attended, huh?"

Gokudera replied with a sneer, "Shut up. Let's just get this over with."

Scoffing, the red-haired male motioned for the other to come along with his finger before shoving his hands into his pockets, "So you met the kid already, right?"

"Hn. Seems weak."

"Yeah, yeah, tell it to Giotto. It was his idea after all,"

The silver-haired teen sighed annoyed, "I don't get it. Why did Giotto-sama even propose _that?_ I know he's kind and all, but never to the extent that he'd pick up some depressed kid. He might even be suicidal for all we kno—"

"Shut your mouth brat," G scolded. "Watch your words. Those could hurt big time, you know. If you're that curious, ask the man yourself. We were just waiting for you, _**so**_ we could start the meeting now."

Gokudera stopped too as his brother paused in front of a big wooden door, filled with swirly designs and a vase of different kinds of flowers etched into the light, mahogany wood.

"Whatever," Gokudera rolled his eyes before stepping inside the room.

G sighed at the other's attidude—"Seriously?—before entering himself.

"We're here."

"Ah, G, Gokudera. You both are finally here. Shall we start the meeting now?"

"Of course."

And the door slammed shut.

 _-0-_

 _to be continued…_


End file.
